hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mises à jour
__TOC__ All software updates are written in a 4-decimal format notation. MAJOR.MINOR.MAINTENANCE.BUILD First and second decimals are for major/minor feature additions, respectively. The third decimal is for general non-content-adding changes. The fourth is for fixes only - no changes (apart from obvious changes that are part of a bugfix). 1.4.3.2 * Voidheart Edition 1.4.2.4 * Godmaster 1.3.3.7 (beta) * Fixed being able to soft-lock the game by hard-quitting after the final Nailsmith upgrade * Fixed Monarch Wings cutscene issue * Altered Shade spawn position near Watcher Knights * Added auto-save when entering a Dreamer's hiding place * Fixed splash reactions for Quirrel and Spa Bugs * Additional bug fixes and improvements 1.3.3.3 (beta) * Fixed an issue from previous public beta where new game could not be created * Added options for framerate capping * Additional bug fixes and improvements 1.3.3.1 (beta) * Added options for framerate capping * Additional bug fixes and improvements 1.3.2.8 (beta) 1.3.2.7 (beta) * Fixed display issue during final boss battle * Fixed mapping display issues * Fixed missing dialogue * Fixed grimmchild effect errors * Fixed musical error during late game NPC cutscene * Fixed display error on shiny items 1.3.1.8 (beta) * Fixed Linux achievements not firing * Fixed issue where Soul Master could become stuck in an infinite loop * Fixed lever resetting in Stag Stations * Small graphical fixes 1.3.1.7 (beta) * Fixed issue where Dreamshield was not blocking projectiles * Fixed compass pointer sometimes showing incorrect location * Removed strange invisible wall in late-game area * Fixed error in Simplified Chinese journal screen * Fixed issue where some save files from older versions weren't being read * Fixed Cloth never leaving Dirtmouth * Minor bug fixes and tweaks * Small graphical fixes 1.3.1.5 * Soul Tyrant has more health, and there are fewer delays between his attacks. * The Hollow Knight has more health. 1.3.1.5 (beta) 1.3.1.2 (beta) 1.3.1.1 (beta) 1.3.0.9 (beta) 1.3.0.8 (beta) * The Hollow Knight's pillar attack does 2 damage. 1.3.0.6 (beta) * Mac OS X has 1800p resolution options. * Salubra does not appear if the player has full SOUL while standing, then sitting on the bench. * In Trial of the Fool, for the wave with the horizontal Garpedes, the player can no longer go on the top platform and still be beneath the most top Garpede. 1.3.0.4 r8635 (trunk) * One boss has been seriously upgraded. A true challenge awaits! * A brand new boss with a new music track by Chris Larkin (sample below)! * Map Markers are here! Cartographers rejoice! * Extras added to the Extras menu! * Numerous game balances and tweaks (Heavy Blow is now good… just kidding) * Various bug fixes * Additional sound effects and voices * Optimizations and performance enhancements 1.2.2.2 (beta) * Fixed missing Dung Defender audio * Removed erroneous green/blue pixel * Fixed issue where a boss could be damaged before start of battle * Minor graphical fixes * Minor cutscene fixes * Fixed issue where some enemies and bosses could break when being killed by extra sources of damage eg. Dreamshield, Flukenest * Fixed issue where lever could be hit through a wall * Dialogue fixes * Fix for new boss’s title in Italian * Fixed issue where Fury of the Fallen did not work while wallsliding 1.2.2.1 * Further fixes for the issues in the previous build, eg some switches not working in a late game area. 1.2.1.7 * Fixed an issue where some chests will not open 1.2.1.4 * The Grimm Troupe quest is now available. Seek out the Nightmare Lantern. * Added Brazilian Portuguese (Beta) * Added Russian (Beta) * Added bindable mouse buttons * Fixed Nightmare King not appearing * Fixed issue where Nightmare King didn’t take damage correctly during stunned phase * Fixed reactivity issue on Monomon’s tank * Removed duplicate charm notch * Updated credits * Fixed issue where Grimmkin could be fought twice * Enemy placement adjustment in City of Tears 1.2.1.3 * Fixed issue where Collector’s jars did not spawn enemies * Fixed potential soft-lock in late-game hidden area * Fixed issue where backtracking in a late-game hidden area could warp you to a completely different location * Fixed Russian display issues * Fixed missing button icon * In certain scenes, charm effects will not display (eg. Glowing Womb, Defender’s Crest) * Watcher Knights can now be damaged by spells while rolled up (seems fairer, right?) * Fixed issues with Grimmchild targeting things incorrectly * Fixed issue where Glimmback could get stuck in place * Fixed a potential issue where players could be permanently locked out of Ancestral Mound after Crossroads become infected * Additional effects during Grimmkin battles * Fixed Flame Pin display issue on map * Sped up process for opening inventory * Effects changes 1.2.1.0 * Fixed issue where, after dying and having a glass charm break, you could incorrectly remain overcharmed * Fixed issue where you could incorrectly remain overcharmed after picking up or buying a new charm notch * Fixed issue where using Dreamgate while standing in hot spring would cause some particle effects to follow player into next scene * Language menu fix. Now only switchable via the main menu. * Various optimisations * Various small scene updates * Animation fixes 1.1.1.8 * Fixed issue where defeating Collector with Defender’s Crest equipped could make him invincible. * Fixed issue where certain bosses were invulnerable to Flukenest * Fixed issue where defeating a Warrior Dream with Flukenest, spore cloud or dung cloud caused an error that locked you out of retrieving Essence * Fixed issue where Flukemarm didn’t respond aggressively to being stunk out by Defender’s Crest. * Re-added missing audio and art to new Hidden Dreams boss. * Slight adjustment to a Hidden Dreams boss’s falling attack. 1.1.1.7 This fixes both the unkillable enemy in City of Tears and the credits glitch. 1.1.1.6 * Title screen change to celebrate the release of Hidden Dreams * Fixed issue where a Hidden Dreams boss's roar could stay on screen if he was stunned during a certain move * Fixed an issue where an enemy could 'die twice' if bombarded with attacks, eg multiple flukes, hatchlings, spore shroom. This was the cause of a number of issues, including the Mantis Lords fight sequence breaking and the waves in Colosseum of Fools desyncing. Should be all fixed now! * Slight tweaks to Flukenest damage 1.0.3.8 * Fixed additional issue where some boss/NPC names weren’t appearing. * Preliminary testing for Japanese language 1.0.3.7 * Fixed an issue where Great Shield Sentry could become frozen. * Further language refinements and fixes. 1.0.3.5 * Fixed a soft-lock when speaking to certain characters in Chinese language. * Further language refinements. 1.0.3.4 * Further refinements to translation and display for German (Beta), Spanish (Beta), Simplified Chinese (Beta), Korean (Beta). 1.0.3.3 * New languages: German (Beta), Spanish (Beta), Simplified Chinese (Beta), Korean (Beta). * Fixed issue where some boss/NPC names weren't displaying correctly. * Fixed issue where Quick Map shortcut could cause errors while entering/leaving scenes (for real). * Slight adjustments to White Palace respawn locations. * Enemy behaviour adjustments. * Cutscene refinements. 1.1.3.2 * Added beta support for Simplified Chinese and German * Fixed issue where Dung Defender did not react to Dream Nail during battle * Fixed issue where Quick Map shortcut could cause errors while entering/leaving scenes More... * Fixes to enemy dreams * Various particle effect fixes * Various SFX/Music fixes 1.0.3.1 * Added initial language menu on first game launch * Fixed issue where charms that increase nail-slash size did not apply while wallsliding. * Fixed issue where in-game timer displayed incorrect playtime. More... * Fixed issue where Soul Twister’s orb projectiles could get stuck in mid-air permanently * Various adjustments to Hollow Shade spawn positions * Fixed an issue where players could become stuck behind a gate in Greenpath. * Fixed issue where menu wouldn’t allow start of a new game in certain circumstances * Fixed issue where doublejump would fire instead of normal jump, resulting in a lame floaty jump. * Fixed display issue for Shade Marker on map. * Fixed issue where Hornet’s needle hitbox could stay active if stunned mid-attack. * Fixed issue where super*dashing or quaking into a Vessel Fragment or Mask Fragment produced strange results. * Fixed issue where rage-quitting during death sequence could leave impatient players with missing Geo but no Shade. * Fixed Dream Dialogue not displaying correctly in late-game area. * Fixed issue where quaking down into another scene caused a second loss of Soul. * Fixed issue where player couldn’t super*dash from the very edge of a platform. * Fixed issue where players could get stuck behind a gate in White Palace. * Fixed issue where Shade music could be faintly heard at incorrect times. * Slight amendment to Uumuu battle. No longer causes a large knockback while shrivelled. Increased HP a little to compensate. * Fixed an issue where stunning Dung Defender early left you fighting him without his extremely good theme playing in the background. * Increased Fury of the Fallen’s damage multiplier from x1.5 to x1.75. * Fixed issue where incorrect congratulations message was displaying after finishing game on Steel Soul mode. * Fixed issue where breakable wall near a Hive exit could get the hero stuck moving left automatically. * Fixed issue where map screen could be accessed without actually acquiring the map first. * Fixed issue where striking a Warrior Dream with the Dream Nail as their ‘defeat’ animation plays could cause a soft*lock under certain circumstances. * Fixed issue where footsteps could be heard during cutscenes * Fixed issue where white flames weren’t showing on enemy corpses when they were killed by spell. * Slight refinements to map room display * Various enemy fixes * Various interface/menu fixes * Various SFX/Music fixes * Various graphical fixes * Small optimisations to enemy damage effects. 1.0.2.8 * Fixed issue where trigger for Zote event could be skipped. 1.0.2.7 * Fixed issue where Failed Champion dealt incorrect damage after being stunned * Improved performance in some targeted scenes, for lower end machines. * Made Quickmap double-tap shortcut easier to register and made it work while sitting at benches 1.0.2.6 * Fixed an issue where dying just as you defeat your Shade could produce some odd results. * Fixed an issue where Giant Hoppers ignored damage-over-time effects such as spores. * Fixed soft-lock issue that could occur before fighting Broken Vessel. More... * Improved hitbox on Broken Vessel projectiles (don’t worry, we made them more lenient). * Fixed issue where a lift could stretch out player’s x-scale temporarily. * Fixed issue where player couldn’t pause during first fight with a late-game boss * Fixed Grub Mimic persistence issue. * Fixed issue with Shade spawning underground in a certain area * Fixed an NPC name display bug * Fixed an issue with Vengeful Spirit dissipating incorrectly * Fixed an issue where a blank dialogue could cause a soft-lock * Fixed an issue where Flukemarm was invulnerable to Scream spell * Fixed an enemy damage effect display issue * Improved recycling system for certain effect objects * Minor map fixes * Additional sound improvements * Minor Game Text fixes 1.0.1.8 * Fixed an issue where player could Superdash in mid-air * Lore clarification for Deepnest Stagway * Fixed an issue where game could crash at load of main menu for machines with low RAM More... * Further performance optimisations * Initial implementation of French language setting (add run command -forcelang at launch to enable) * Fixed inaccurate hitbox on Traitor Lord * Added a check to tram system that ensures an error can’t place it at a non-existent station * Fixed a display issue with Blue Hiveblood HP * Fixed an acid pool in Fog Canyon that respawned the Knight outside the tilemap * Fixed a certain gate taking damage as though it were an enemy * Changed the way lifts alter the player’s physics, to avoid scenarios where player can get through walls * Fixed a double-up of Iselda’s voice when she has no stock * Fixed an issue where Hunter’s Journal entry for Elder Baldur could be missed. For existing files, if a single Elder Baldur has been killed, journal note is awarded * When sitting on the ground, HUD now hides itself. Very atmospheric (eventually we’ll make a button that hides HUD… Hopefully) * Game now auto-saves when Delicate Flower is broken. This may seem harsh, but it will make victory a lot sweeter. Please understand. * Improved effects in an NPC cutscene * Fixed missing Salubra title * Fixed an issue where, after superdashing between scenes, player’s body wouldn’t break objects. * Fixed a dodgy Camera Lock in White Palace * Fixed an issue where player could respawn inside White Palace after completing it, forcing them to backtrack in order to leave * Fixed an issue where a Heavy Sentry could spawn outside of a battle room in Isma’s Grove. * Increased enemy knockback on Great Slash and Dash Slash * Added an extra check for Charms equipped, so if a player’s filled notches count is set incorrectly by an error, opening the inventory will recalculate and correct the count * Fixed an error where Grubfather would sometimes give out less Geo than he should. * Fixed hitch when entering water * Fixed an issue where Mawlek’s attack pattern could get stuck in a loop * Added some flies eager for exciting new scents * Various small scene fixes * Various audio improvements and fixes 1.0.1.4 * Fixed an issue where opening full map via Quickmap shortcut while in a late game area caused a game-freeze * Fixed an animation error on player character when exiting a late-game cutscene * Fixed Shrumish Ogre persistence issue * Fixed an issue where hitting Zote with Dreamnail during his battle cry made him invincible, which he doesn’t deserve. * Decreased heap size allocation at start-up. 1.0.1.3 * Fixed issue where Soul Master’s shockwave attack would sometimes not spawn * Fixed issue with sfx not playing correctly on some breakable one-way walls * Fixed issue for some players whereby collecting a mask fragment would white out the screen More... * Fixed display bug for cages in Colosseum of Fools * Fixed bug on exiting Trial in the Colosseum of Fools that caused player to become stuck behind metal grate * Fixed a dialogue issue for Iselda * Fixed sound effects playing on incorrect mixer and thus being unaffected by in-game audio setting * Fixed issue where Speed Completion achievement was not being awarded correctly * Fixed an issue with Thorns of Agony charm not firing correctly when taking damage with inventory open * Increased Geo reward for defeating Entombed Husk * Fixed inaccurate hitbox on Broken Vessel/Lost Kin when stunned * Fixed issue in City of Tears where entering a battle room from the left spawned an enemy outside of room * Fixed an issue where Lifeseeds and their cocoons couldn’t be damaged by Grubberfly beam 1.0.1.1 * Fixed issue where defeating Crystal Guardian and then immediately dying prevented his bench from becoming useable. * Fixed issue where defeating Crystal Guardian (rematch) and then immediately dying prevented Battle Gate from staying open. * Fixed City Crest in statue displaying over player. More... * Fixed issue with Isma’s Grove battle gates not re-opening on re-entry. * Fixed players being able to escape tilemap in Abyss Dream. * Increased Cyclone Slash size * Fixed intermittent frame-flickering on certain enemies * Fixed inventory button not opening inventory on Logitech F310 in X mode. * Added anticipation SFX to certain enemy attacks * Further optimisations * Optimisation: New pooling system for spawned enemies * Fixed gramatical, and, spelling errers in Game Text * Fixed Hive Husk displaying incorrect Enemy Dream text * Added additional SFX to Husk Hive * Increased Geo awarded by Husk Hive * Added additional SFX to Hive Soldier * Fixed an issue where player could travel up through an unbroken window in Soul Sanctum, causing game freeze * Fixed Gruz Mother sometimes turning into a weird, stretched-out fatty when dying in the Colosseum * Increased Notch Cost of Quick Slash charm to 3 (affects new files only) * Slightly decreased invulnerability time for Stalwart Shell charm * Improved recycling system for frequently recycled objects * Fixed an issue where Hornet was knocked out of the arena on being defeated, robbing the player of a hard-won victory * Fixed an issue locking players out of Distant Village event * Fixed an issue where getting hit with Inventory open and Thorns of Agony equipped caused a game-freeze * Fixed an issue with lifts in City of Tears becoming inoperable * Fixed issue with Grubberfly beams firing upward and downwards with Joni’s Blessing equipped, regardless of health remaining * Fixed an issue with Red Grubberfly beams being fired with Joni’s Blessing/Grubberfly Elegy/Fury charms equipped, regardless of health remaining * Fixed a Battle Scene in White Palace being triggered prematurely * Fixed Failed Champion’s dream remaining accessible after his defeat * Fixed fader stuttering in City lift scenes * Fixed an issue where Failed Champion’s battle could be triggered prematurely * Increased effect of Soul Eater charm * Fixed a lever in White Palace that could be poked through its gate * Fixed an issue with the Warrior Dream’s sprite lingering on after defeat * Fixed an issue where player couldn’t jump out of water when up against some walls * Fixed an issue where player could get locked back into a City room upon return * Fixed an issue where progress past a Kingsmold battle was blocked by an unopening gate in certain circumstances * Fixed an issue where dying on a conveyor belt could cause the effect to persist on respawn * Fixed an issue where roar lock could persist after death * Fixed issue where shade summoned by Jiji becomes invulnerable * Fixed an issue where Hornet’s needle’s hitbox could remain after she’s stunned * Fixed an issue where player could perform actions while respawning from a hazard * Fixed an issue where player could become invulnerable when blocking a hit with Baldur Shell * Fixed an issue where Soul could be reimbursed incorrectly when focusing with Shape of Unn equipped * Fixed the spike respawn location in Soul Tyrant battle to be inside the battle arena. * Fixed map display for Sharp Shade room showing the whole room whilst only able to access its entrance. * Remodelled a wall in the White Palace that allowed a challenge to be bypassed. * Fixed 2 spike pits in Deepnest that respawned the player outside the map. * Numerous small scene fixes. 1.0.0.7 * Reduced slowdown issues around Failed Tramway. * Initial optimisation improvements. * Added Cornifer ambient hum and paper trail. More... * Fixed Soul Vessel sometimes not displaying on first collect. * Fix for Kingdom’s Edge soft-lock. * Fixed Geo collection slow-down. * Fixed Quick Cast keyboard map not saving between play sessions. * Increased effects on colosseum Shade location. * Various small scene fixes. * Relinked missing dialogues for Lemm & Leg Eater. * Fixed various spelling/grammatical errors in Game Text * Restored Cloth event in Dirtmouth. * Fixed issue where dying in a dream with Joni’s Blessing equipped left you with 1 HP on waking up. * Fixed Issue with Dash Slash effects sometimes disappearing. * Fixed an issue where defeating Shade and quickly exiting scene didn’t restore Soul Orb. * Dream Pin and Bench Pin fixes for map. * Fixed Collector’s spawned creatures sometimes not dealing damage. * Fixed issue with Mantis Traitor battle becoming unbeatable. Category:Game Info Category:General